


The Days That Give Me Hope

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Danganronpa IF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blushing, Conversations, Danganronpa IF, Depression, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, not actually one sided but she hasnt mentioned her feelings to him at all so it might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Their time at Hope's Peak Academy is over and time has passed, but not everything is resolved.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Days That Give Me Hope

It had been over a year since we first escaped Hope's Peak. Since we had freed ourselves from that prison.

Since we left the one place made to defend against despair.

Since I killed my sister in a plea to save my classmates.

Since I killed my sister, who I loved so much, for the one I loved more.

We had been picked up by the Future Foundation. We were split apart and rejoined as they dealt with us, through questioning and assignments. In time, some were let join the Future Foundation and sent out to help others. In my case, I was arrested and immediately put on trial for my part in the end of the world. I didn't fight back and accepted every punishment they put on me. Others would do that for the hope of lessened punishment, or that leniency would be granted. In my case, it's because I know I deserve it all.

Despite that not being my intent, my compliance did lessen my punishment. Naegi argued in my favor, about how I helped them escape Hope's Peak without a single casualty. In any case, while I was still in custody, I was given far more freedom than someone like me deserved. 

Naegi, in his role as Ultimate Hope, was often busy and taken away from the Future Foundation headquarters, but whenever he was around, he would go out of his way to spend time with me. Even after all that time, I hadn't found it in myself to tell him how I felt. I wasn't sure if he was already taken, by Ms. Maizono or Ms. Kirigiri most likely, so I kept my mouth shut. As much hope as he had inspired in me, I didn't have hope in that.

It was a day when he was back. I didn't hear in advance that he would be coming by. His schedule often works out as such that whatever free time he has to visit me comes up with little forewarning. I only had a few hours of notice before he showed up. Not that I had to do much to prepare myself.

“Hello, Ikusaba.” I lit up at his voice, before calming myself. “Hello, Naegi.” He unlocked my cell and we left, waving off the guard as we walked out. “Today's weather is quite nice, I think. We should go for a walk.” I nodded. Walks were often how we spent days like these. He led me out of the building and towards a forest on the nearby island.

The island was rather barren, but in spite of that it had its charm. The Ultimate Farmer had been working on bringing more life to it, to which, of course, he had been having success. Naegi and I walked by as Naegi explained the events of his latest trip to me.

Naegi's job as the Ultimate Hope was most frequently in PR, as his ability to inspire hope in people is needed worldwide. That meant he would be traveling often, which is why he was away from base so often. 

“I hadn't actually been to America before.” He said. I nodded. “It's bigger than I would've expected.” I nodded again, then responded. “My time in Fenrir didn't bring me to the US often, but the times I ended up there were always fascinating.” I stopped and glanced at him. He was smiling. “Oh? I'd be interested to hear it.” I fidgeted while I figured out my words. “Well, the US has such a fantastic gun culture. Certainly something I could have never experienced in Japan. I only visited a few times, but I always made sure to make good use of the time to stock-” I stopped myself. “Oh, sorry. You probably don't care about that stuff. You were saying?”

Naegi laughed. “No, go ahead. I appreciate hearing you talk about these things.” I blushed a little. Or maybe a lot. He continued. “You have a nice voice and it's great to hear you talk about what you're passionate about. If you have things to say, I'd be glad to hear them.” I was definitely blushing now.

“Well, uh.” I stumbled across myself. When I was with Junko, she never cared what I had to say and when I was with Fenrir, I was always people's junior. Even as the Ultimate soldier, I was only a teenager and everyone knew that.

We started walking again.

“Fenrir gets a lot of high-priced contracts due to their prominence. With that, I had access to more money than most kids my age. Of course, I didn't spend it all on military gear, as Fenrir would supply some for me. My paychecks would be split between gear, savings or living expenses, and sending money home.” I paused. “Even in our time apart, I did my best to help my sister. While the money I sent home was meant for her and my parents to use together, I suspect she spent most of it herself.”

I stopped myself. “Are you okay?” Naegi asked? I nodded silently. 

We stopped walking again.

This happened to us often. 

We stood there in silence for several more minutes before Naegi grabbed my hand. My eyes widened. He didn't say anything and we continued to stand there, unspeaking. Eventually, I tore my hand from his grip and stepped away.

“Sorry about that… I'm. I'm still not over everything that's happened.” He shook his head. “I understand. You've lived through troubling times, more than any of us. You're strong for making it through despite all this. You might not see it, but all of us, the whole class, we still struggle with what happened in that school.” I nodded back at him. 

We started walking again. 

“My trip to America was a lot less eventful than yours ever were, I'm sure.” He laughed a little. “Hope's Peak had been working to set up overseas expansions when the Tragedy happened, but after, all contact was lost. We were sent in to try and establish contact.” I nodded a little. “We weren't able to get in touch, but some of my unit was left there to keep searching. If they find anyone, I'll be called back.” 

And then he would leave again. I stared down at the ground. 

He seemed to understand. “Don't worry though! If that happens it would only be a day or two needed to sort things out, then I would be back soon.” I nodded. He continued. “It's actually rather drab work. I go to the place, say the things I'm supposed to say, then get people in touch with my bosses. I don't know why I'm needed for this when there's plenty of others who could do the same work.” He laughed. “Not exactly glamorous work for the Ultimate Hope.” I smiled. “I know what it's like to be doing the work that seems beneath you. Happened with Fenrir all the time.” I laughed a little. “Some things truly are universal, huh?” 

I glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. “We should start heading back.” Naegi said. I nodded. As we walked, we continued our small talk. By the time we were back, the sun had long since passed the horizon. 

“Your curfew isn't for several more hours, as long as we both stay within the building, right?” We were sitting in the lobby of the Future Foundation headquarters. I nodded back at him. “Would you want to go to dinner?” 

I didn't respond. 

The Future Foundation headquarters weren't originally built to hold civilians, but in the time since the end of the Hope's Peak killing game, it had come into more use and found itself host to more people than before. To accommodate this, they had added several expansions. We made our way to the restaurant division of the building. All things considered, a rather small and minimalist area, home to only a few restaurants, but enough for the population the area would contain.

I let Naegi choose where we went, as I rarely ate outside of my cell. He picked a rather small Japanese restaurant. “Whenever the others from our class are in town, we always meet up here for dinner.” He explained. “If anyone else around, I'd have tried inviting them.” I nodded. We moved to a small table in the corner and contained our small talk. We ordered, food arrived, and before long, the meal was over. We sat around long after both of us were done, caught up in conversation. My curfew came and went, but I was fine with that. Whatever punishment I would receive for this would be worth it.

Before long, we returned to my cell. We were chewed out by the guard as we came back. “Sorry, it's all my fault.” Naegi explained. I tried to blame myself, but he waved me down silently. The guard looked annoyed, but sighed before seemingly letting us off the hook.

The perks of being the Ultimate Hope include bending small rules.

At my cell, we said goodbyes. “Unfortunately, I'll be busy with paperwork tomorrow. Was given the day off today to account for travel, but my bosses always ask for write-ups.” I nodded. “Any time you find to visit me is appreciated, but I should come secondary to your work.” He shook his head. “Not at all. I'll try and find the time to visit you. Probably not tomorrow, but soon. Assuming I'm not suddenly taken away again.” I nodded softly.

We finished our goodbyes and he left. My cell was closed and I was alone again. It was late enough that I had nothing more to do than sleep, so I prepared for that and laid down.

As I lay there, I cried. Happy or sad, I couldn't tell. I treasure these days. The days that give me hope. The days I look forward to. These days are everything to me. The days I get to see him again.

I didn't tell him.

Maybe another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa If is really good... ive given a lot of thought to this pairing and honestly Mukuro is one of my favorite DR characters. there's a bunch of headcanons i have that got lost or didnt make it in. idk if it comes across, but Mukuro is meant to be read as both autistic and depressed here


End file.
